


血夜番外1：空白的兩世紀

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [18]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627843
Kudos: 1





	血夜番外1：空白的兩世紀

過了那一個血腥的夜晚，李弘彬已經脫離了名為花樓的苦海，他閉上眼睛等著生命結束的解脫，所以當李弘彬再一次張開眼睛的時候，他的內心是崩潰的。 

「醒了？」清醒之後入耳的就是溫柔的聲音，李弘彬眨眨小鹿般的大眼，模糊的視線逐漸清晰，看清了坐在床頭的人，一樣的貌美，「有哪裡不舒服嗎？」車學沇伸手摸上李弘彬的臉蛋，指腹摩挲著彈嫩的臉頰，李弘彬還是茫然，原因很簡單…他沒死。 

「為什麼我還活著。」李弘彬對於自己沒能離開感到不快，他抓著車學沇在臉上摩挲的手指，「我為什麼還沒死？」 

「我說過，我是吸血鬼。」車學沇有些無奈的看著床上的人，李弘彬慢慢起身，將身體倚靠在床頭，車學沇看他還是不相信，他張嘴，比人類長些的虎牙透出，抓著李弘彬的手讓他摸摸，「嗯…你、你信了吧！哈啊…」 

「吸血鬼又怎樣？你是神能救我嗎？」李弘彬收回手指，看著車學沇微微喘氣有些心動，但是該搞清楚的事情還是要先了解，車學沇抿唇，他花了一些時間將吸血鬼的生態和純血種的能力說了個明白，李弘彬越聽越入迷，在了解所有的事情後，他張嘴往裡摸，果然和以前不同的虎牙長度說著身分的改變。 

「我是…吸血鬼…」如此不切實際的事情發生在自己身上還是沒辦法馬上接受，他從床邊的窗子向外看，藍色的天空和廣大的綠色草皮，不是被囚禁在高樓的景象，這樣陌生的風景讓李弘彬又一個緊抓坐在床邊的人。 

「花樓呢！我真的出來了？」 

看到李弘彬這樣焦急的模樣車學沇也不忍，他摸摸李弘彬的頭髮要他別激動，「我們出來了，答應過你的。」勾起微笑，車學沇接著起身，他拿起一旁小桌上的水盆，裡頭還有毛巾，看來昨晚李弘彬是發燒了，「以後你就跟我生活，好嗎？」面對陽光的車學沇看在李弘彬眼中又是一副美景，他下意識的點點頭答應下來。 

李弘彬坐了一會之後從床上走下，出了房間，他從背後抱著正在清洗水壺的車學沇，鼻間聞上的是讓人放鬆的花香味，剛醒來還有些無力，他將身體的重量全壓在車學沇身上，「兩個人的生活…意思就是我能霸佔哥嘍？」李弘彬微微一笑，看來這條命的延續並沒有什麼不好，這時不屬於以往的異樣感從喉嚨深處浮出，李弘彬忍受不住的摸上頸脖，嘴裡的唾液可以說是瞬間分泌旺盛，他所沉醉的車學沇的體香似乎還包含了一點更香甜的氣味。 

「你餓了？」車學沇微微過頭看著李弘彬，瞳孔已經變成鮮豔的紅色，他拉下肩膀那處的衣料，從細緻的皮膚底下傳來的香氣更明顯了，李弘彬拽緊了抱在車學沇腹上的手，咬緊牙關抵抗，然而車學沇轉過身子，他摸摸李弘彬的臉蛋要他別抗拒，壓上李弘彬的後頸到自己的肩膀，車學沇等著肩上傳來的疼痛。 

李弘彬聞著車學沇肩上傳來的味道，本能的開始舔舐，有些猶豫的張嘴，在得到車學沇的肯定之後咬下，「嗯…喝慢點…」車學沇發出了好聽的輕吟，他撫摸李弘彬的黑色長髮，沒有扎起也挺好看的。 

解決了喉嚨間的乾渴，李弘彬鬆口，有些心疼的看著車學沇肩膀上的兩個小洞，血液已經止住，眼睛裡面的紅色還沒退下，車學沇的眼中也有寶石的紅，李弘彬忍不住伸手摸上那瞳孔，「好漂亮……」低頭在眼底下一吻，車學沇被李弘彬的長髮搔癢笑出聲音，在李弘彬離開了臉蛋，換車學沇伸手在李弘彬眼底下摩挲。 

「你也是，很美的紅色。」車學沇進房，再次看見人影時手上多了一面鏡子，「你看，是清澈的紅色。」 

李弘彬看鏡子裡的自己感覺不可思議，跟以前在梳妝台上看的模樣又不一樣了，他摸著自己的臉，比起那時擦著胭脂還要水嫩細緻，鮮少曝曬到陽光的皮膚好像又更白了些，最不一樣的還是眼睛的紅色，「顏色…不會變回來嗎？」記得車學沇的眼睛平時也是黑色，李弘彬看著瞳孔的紅沒有要消下的意思，旁邊的車學沇倒是已經成了平時的模樣。 

「會啊！這是需要時間適應的。」車學沇拿下鏡子，他讓李弘彬坐在客廳的椅子上，隨手拿了放在桌上的簪子打算將烏黑的髮絲盤起，車學沇笑笑的對李弘彬說著，「你有趨近於永恆的時間適應它。」 

對於車學沇這番話李弘彬也不敢到懼怕，永恆的時間，一片漆黑的未來，要是在花樓那李弘彬可能會打破那花窗直接往下跳也不一定，對於未來的懼怕總是會讓人膽小，只是這一次不同了，有車學沇在，就像燈塔吧！不管身在何處海上的船隻還是會往那方向駛去，就算前方是滿滿的礁島。 

這樣想李弘彬也放寬心，他趁車學沇在打理他頭髮的這段時間看著這棟小屋，木頭製造的平房只有一層樓，看著沒有花樓那樣高級，但是溫馨，李弘彬一開始睡的那房間就是最裡面的房間了，之後就是客廳跟廚房連結在一起的空間，半開的大門能隱約看見四周的草皮，外頭的鳥啼跟蟲鳴是在那條街上不曾聽聞的。 

「好舒服…」不自覺的脫口而出，車學沇在李弘彬背後笑出聲。 

「只是梳頭髮而已，哪有什麼舒服不舒服的？」繼續用梳子將那頭髮梳開，其實車學沇挺享受替李弘彬梳髮的。 

李弘彬拾起落在胸口的那撮髮絲纏繞在指頭上把玩，「不是，我是說這裡的感覺，很溫馨很舒服。」閉起眼睛聽著不遠處森林的動靜，草叢裡發出的摩擦聲、小動物踩在落葉的清脆聲響，鼻子還能聞到草地混合泥土的味道，假如這些都是成為吸血鬼才能體會到的事情，那李弘彬很甘願成為吸血鬼。 

簡單的將髮絲盤起，車學沇滿意的看著眼前的作品，感覺到身後的動作停止了，李弘彬站起身，他推開客廳的窗子，人生第一次這麼享受陽光。 

「弘彬…弘彬！」車學沇在李弘彬身後大吼，李弘彬先是傻愣了會之後才驚覺車學沇在呼喚他，趕緊轉過身，李弘彬看見車學沇手上多了一件衣服，「換上吧！這衣服難動作。」李弘彬接過，他現在身上穿的還是那天的日式衣袍，上頭還沾染了黑色及鮮紅的血液，厚重的質料跟過長、寬大的衣袖實在不好做事，李弘彬解開腰上的繫帶，一件一件將身上的衣服脫下來，換上車學沇給的乾淨衣物。 

「有點小啊？」李弘彬第一次穿這樣方便行動的衣服，不像衣袍那樣寬大，身體被完整包覆的感覺在他被父母賣掉之後就不曾體驗過了，那種回憶在現在的身體是一點也想不起來。 

「之後到街上買新的吧！也該添加你的用品。」車學沇收起地上散落的衣服，摺好放進衣櫥的最下層，之後他簽上李弘彬的手將人往外拉，「走吧！體驗陽光。」 

被車學沇這般盛情邀約的李弘彬也感到興奮，他邁開腳步向外奔跑，踩在草地上的感覺是那麽不真實，因為自由而高亢的心情讓李弘彬開始在草原亂跑鬼叫，不知疲累的跑東跑西，一個沒注意被隱藏在草地裡的小石子絆倒，喘著粗氣翻過身，陽光照在臉上是那麽刺眼。 

「還好嗎？」車學沇來到李弘彬身邊蹲下，他摸摸李弘彬又亂翹的頭髮，有些已經不聽話的落在草地上，「等等頭髮又亂了。」將那些髮絲勾往耳後，李弘彬一點也不介意那種小事情，他現在的心情全沈浸在拾來的自由上，他伸手要車學沇拉著起身，車學沇也如實照做，只是…李弘彬一個用力，車學沇重心不穩的就往李弘彬身上摔。 

「謝謝你學沇哥。」李弘彬在車學沇的紅唇吻下，車學沇也接受這親吻，之後的兩人蠻無目的的躺在草地上，他們的手都牽著，直到太陽開始西下才進屋。 

「學沇哥沒有其他親人嗎？」李弘彬戳著盤子裡的魚肉好奇問著。 

坐在對面的車學沇遲疑了下，看李弘彬是真的誠心發問，他勾唇笑著說，「嗯！只有豆兒這孩子。」之後又繼續低頭吃魚，對於名字這部分李弘彬要求車學沇在他們兩人的時候叫自己豆兒，車學沇問了為什麼，李弘彬只說算是提醒他自己已經死過一次，而且也能當作兩人的秘密，車學沇也沒有拒絕，在兩人獨處時就叫李弘彬豆兒，這點習慣到了遇見其他人之後還是存在。 

「那這房子是哥買的嗎？外面的小路要通去哪啊？」 

「這只是一間沒人住的空房罷了，最近的水源也要到森林後到那道小河才有，距離人類來說是有些遠了，至於那條小道，繼續往北走會通到都市，這裡算是走賣商人到大城市必經的小路吧！」桌上這兩條魚也是車學沇在跟經過這處的商人買下的，只是一天會經過這裡的商人實在不多，要不是他們是依靠吸血維生，否則真的活不下去。 

之後的幾天車學沇開始教導李弘彬使用武器的方式和能力的用法，李弘彬是真的很聰明，很快的就找到訣竅，兩個人這樣也算過得充實。 

一天，車學沇拉著李弘彬到郊區採買，一些民生用品和衣服都需要添加，車學沇還為李弘彬買了髮圈給他，不然每天花時間簪簪子也是累人，雖然梳髮的人不介意，但是頭髮的主人倒是沒那麼喜歡。 

在路上的兩人有說有笑，因為姣好的皮囊讓他們從攤販那得到不少折扣，在經過一處地方時，李弘彬停下腳步，那是一處小巷，通往哪裡還是知道的，車學沇在向前走了幾步之後發現李弘彬沒跟上來，他回頭，看見的就是呆楞在原地的李弘彬。 

「想過去？」車學沇搭上李弘彬的肩膀，他主動牽上李弘彬的手往那巷子走，在走到中段時身後市場的吵雜聲已經淡去，取代的是另一處充滿歡愉笑聲的街道。 

紅色的燈籠掛滿兩旁的走道，這裡的人明顯少了許多，車學沇從口袋拿出一條絲巾讓李弘彬圍在臉上，他曾經是這裡的花，一個大意都有可能引來不小騷動。 

「這裡還是一樣討厭。」車學沇面無表情的說出內心的話語，他牽著李弘彬的手慢慢往裡走，半年的時間讓這裡的變化也是不小，有些店家還能生存，有些已經停業，他們來到巷子最底，這裡可以說是變化最多的地方了，李弘彬那天飲了毒藥之後便昏厥，之後的事情他是一概不知，也不曉得花樓成了這副模樣。 

被大火燃燒過的痕跡，漆黑的木頭跟磚瓦落在地上，實在很難看出它以前是這裡最華麗的建築。 

「你…燒了它？」李弘彬訝異的回過頭看著車學沇，後者倒是沒什麼想法，一派自然的模樣。 

「不好嗎？你還留戀這裡？」車學沇輕撫李弘彬的側臉，他們兩挨著近，李弘彬又不受控的紅了臉，「這裡本來就不是好地方。」車學沇語氣淡然，這時的李弘彬才知道他一直以來都誤會車學沇了，車學沇不是什麼溫柔的人，至少對他看不起的東西不是，但是對於他在乎的、介意的人事物卻用上100分的心力。 

「不…我只是嚇到了。」李弘彬勾住車學沇的腰，還是那種柔軟的手感，「走吧！回家。」不願意再看這屬於過去的黑暗回憶，李弘彬背過那倒塌的廢墟，心裡的一根針也因為看見這景象而拔起，，本以為的灑脫在這瞬間才輕鬆許多。 

李弘彬跟車學沇兩人一起的生活持續很久，沒什麼物慾的他們還是住在那簡陋的木屋裡，無聊就躺在草地上看著天空，享受人生的餘裕。 

「豆兒。」一日夜晚，車學沇招招手讓李弘彬過來，房間內只有一張床，但對於他們來說只有這張床就夠了，李弘彬爬上車學沇身邊，在他還沒反應過來時車學沇已經咬破李弘彬的肌膚，李弘彬微微吃痛，但這是幸福的疼痛，他撥開落在肩上的髮絲，抱著車學沇的細腰，細細吻著車學沇的後頸。 

體內的血液慢慢流失，在一會之後車學沇抬起頭，紅色的瞳孔讓李弘彬吻上，「哥怎麼辦…我好像很不妙。」身體已經對車學沇起了反應，喘氣微張的小嘴不等車學沇反應就探入他思念的紅唇當中，這個吻在車學沇的默許之下加深，李弘彬壓下車學沇的身子，手更是大膽的摸進衣服裡，「哥也想要嗎？」害怕被討厭，李弘彬戰戰兢兢的問著，躺在床上的車學沇勾了魅笑，他勾住李弘彬的後頸。 

「豆兒給的我都會接受。」甚至主動的抬起小腿在李弘彬的腿跟按壓，李弘彬輕哼出聲，原以為膩了在花樓做的事情，沒想到只要人對了身體的渴求還是不會停下，他解開綁著黑髮的髮圈，長直的頭髮散落在他們兩側成了漆黑的幕簾。 

「豆兒也摸我…」車學沇握住李弘彬的小手摸往下身，褲裡的慾望已經抬頭，車學沇在李弘彬摸上的瞬間輕吟出聲，「哈啊…還要…更多…」杏仁狀的眼神逐漸迷離，車學沇已經完全沉溺在慾望的波流中，李弘彬解開兩人的衣服，隨便的散落在地上，空間內的溫度又升高，在一次次李弘彬的撞入之後達到第一波高潮。 

一個晚上，車學沇從被動轉為主動，之後又是一次李弘彬激烈的索取，車學沇叫喊著，粉色的身體已經再也承載不了過多的快感，最後一次的高亢之後，車學沇無意識的睡去。 

隔日早晨，兩個人一起緊抱睡著的床鋪只剩下車學沇一人，他撐起身體揉著眼睛，「豆兒？」房間內空蕩蕩的，車學沇坐挺身用薄被包覆光裸的身體，後方還有昨晚瘋狂過後的殘留，車學沇紅了臉趁著李弘彬不在清理乾淨。 

出了房間，車學沇還是沒看見李弘彬的影子，客廳桌上有李弘彬落下的髮圈，從客廳的窗子看過去也是沒有那招人眼球的身影，車學沇有些慌張了，不成是被皇族那些傢伙帶走了？想想那不安的感覺放大，車學沇奪門而出，在奔跑了兩步之後撞上一個人。 

「學沇哥？」李弘彬低頭看著難得這樣慌張的車學沇，他伸手摸摸車學沇的臉蛋，「出了什麼事了？」李弘彬放下另一手拿著的水桶，醒來時李弘彬想燒個水，看了儲水桶才發現家裡的水快沒了，平時都是他們倆一起去打水的，只是他看車學沇睡得香甜也不想吵醒，直接提水桶到森林裡的那條河提水。 

伸出雙手抱住還隱隱顫抖的小身體，李弘彬也感覺不安起來，在他又一次詢問之前，車學沇已經先抬起頭，猝不及防的直接吻上李弘彬的紅唇。 

「天啊…我以為你被帶走了。」車學沇撫摸眼前人的側臉，好像下一秒就會從眼前消失一樣，對於車學沇這樣的舉動，李弘彬有些受寵若驚，他抱住車學沇的細腰安撫，等到車學沇情緒穩定了才將人帶進屋。 

「學沇哥你別嚇我…」李弘彬問了害車學沇這樣緊張的來由之後只覺得眼前這人可愛，他抱著的手更緊了，，信誓旦旦地跟他說著「哪裡都不會去，我是學沇哥的豆兒啊！」 

抹掉眼角尚未滑落的淚珠，車學沇這才感到害羞，竟然被自己的孩子安慰了，他這時才看清李弘彬的模樣，「你的頭髮呢！」沒錯，李弘彬如瀑布般的黑色長髮已經沒了，成了只到肩膀的長度。 

「剪了，礙事。」李弘彬是一點也不留念那長髮，要不是車學沇一直誇他們好看，不然李弘彬早剪掉了。 

「短髮也挺好看的…」摸著參差不齊的髮尾，車學沇感到可惜，他也是尊重李弘彬的決定，「來吧！幫你修修。」車學沇拿出小刀子修飾李弘彬的髮尾，一段時間之後，那被狗啃的尾端已經變得整齊。 

「嗯！不愧是我看上的豆兒，很好看。」滿意的看著李弘彬的新髮型，車學沇歡喜的抱上李弘彬的身體，在臉頰上親了一口，車學沇拿起李弘彬早上提來的水桶，將裡頭的水做好分配的之後開始燒。 

時間在轉動很快，李弘彬在這段時間過去之後完全忘記以前那種牢籠生活，每天起床就是跟著車學沇，晚上有時因為男人間的抒發也要了幾次，每一次都讓李弘彬陷入車學沇的身體更深，車學沇也不介意，他任由李弘彬將慾望發洩在自己身上，反正也不討厭。 

春夏秋冬過了幾回？久到他們甚至換過住所，原因很簡單，那小房子太老舊了，實在支撐不了吸血鬼那種生命期，他們為了融入人群也學了許多技藝，盡可能的不在一個地方停留太久，也盡可能的免於跟人交談，免得被人發現他們身上的秘密。 

「該走了豆兒，已經能看到煙了。」 

這棟房子他們住不過三年就被迫搬走，頻繁的戰爭終於要劃下句點，車學沇拉著李弘彬走到屋外，要躲離這些軍隊對他們而言一直都是簡單，整齊劃一的步伐越來越近，他們一個縱身就往屋後的山谷跳，才剛落地，上面就傳來炸毀的聲音。 

「啊…煩死了，趕快結束好嗎！」李弘彬坐在地上看著山頂那些狼煙，接連不斷的爭戰讓李弘彬一直都是反感，這一次他們居住的地方慘敗，所有土地幾乎被炸了精光，「哥之後我們要去哪啊？」抱住車學沇的小身板，李弘彬親暱的吻上那彈嫩的肌膚，將車學沇安在懷中，鼻尖貪婪的聞著車學沇身上散發的好聞香味。 

「去皇市吧！那裡應該安全許多。」車學沇將自身重量壓在李弘彬身上，指腹輕撫著李弘彬抱在小腹上的手，「搬家搬累了。」轉過身一吻，李弘彬也伸舌回吻，他答應下來，反正…車學沇在。


End file.
